Display devices used for outdoor advertisement are big. The overall display device may comprise a number of smaller display screens that cooperatively display an entire image on the overall display device. However, each smaller display screen of the overall display device includes a frame, and the image displayed on the overall display device is cut by the frames of the display screens, thereby presenting an image with discontinuities and not visually smooth.